


Тихая ночь

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: на Рождество они, конечно, вместе.





	Тихая ночь

**Author's Note:**

> романс, флафф, постЗС

На улице молчаливая ночь и беззвездное бархатное небо. Не видно ни души — все спят по домам и гостям, и ничто не нарушает чистый белый покой после только-только закончившегося снегопада. 

Шторы задернуты неплотно, и свет фонаря лежит на потолке рассеянной серой прерывистой полосой. Из-за приоткрытого окна занавеска колышется от легкого сквозняка, но в комнате не становится прохладнее: батареи греют так, что о них можно обжечься. Слева от окна на стене белеет пятно бумаги — старый рисунок с закрутившимися краями, прикрепленный канцелярской кнопкой. На этой же кнопке висит елочный шар, поблескивающий в полумраке.

Верхний свет погашен, но в комнате не темно: гирлянда на елке лениво и размеренно перемигивается желтым, синим, красным. Лампочки загораются одна за другой, их свет смешивается в тени еловых веток, и разноцветные блики, отраженные от старых, вытертых стеклянных игрушек, вспыхивают сверхновыми и тут же гаснут.

Пахнет хвоей. 

Радио на подоконнике тихо играет рождественские песни. Красивые низкие и высокие голоса поют о чудесах и Божьем сыне, бубенцы и колокольчики звенят на фоне, и мелодии причудливо текут в комнату, сплетаясь в пространстве, как рисунок на окнах в морозные дни.

На узкой кровати под тонкой простыней невообразимо жарко — кожа липнет к коже, и капельки пота ощутимо стекают по телу, а плечо от соприкосновения с подушкой просто печет. Раскутаться бы, глотнуть свежего воздуха, да хотя бы просто поменять позу, но даже мысли об этом ни у кого не мелькнет. Баки лежит, прижавшись лбом к стене, его глаза закрыты, и вид — умиротворенный донельзя. Одну руку он засунул под подушку, а другой крепко держит ладонь Стива, не отпуская даже во сне. Стив лежит позади него, точно так же засунув одну руку под подушку, и сон тоже сморил его несколько часов назад. Он обнимает Баки со спины, прижимаясь к нему от груди до стоп, и нет ни одного дюйма тела Баки, который сегодня не познал его ласк. 

Их тела, скрытые простыней, руки, плечи, волосы расцветают размытыми пятнами, и они окрашены то синим, то желтым, то вовсе теряются во мраке, когда лампочки угасают, словно беря перерыв. 

Между кроватью и елкой расположился столик, и на нем, слева от двух полупустых кружек с чаем, стоит распакованная коробочка из-под подарка. Смятая оберточная бумага, упав со стола, лежит на полу, погребенная под сползшей следом длинной упаковочной ленты. По центру, между кружками, лежит небольшой предмет, раскрытый как шкатулка, и если подобраться поближе, то можно понять, что это компас образца военных лет. В крышку этого компаса вставлена фотография, вырезанная из газеты. Эта фотография из не очень свежего выпуска, но она еще не успела пожелтеть, и на ней изображены двое — темноволосый парень, широко улыбающийся на камеру, и хмурый тощий парнишка, смотрящий в объектив испепеляющим взглядом. 

Рядом с компасом лежит маленькая открытка, и глянцевая картинка на ней отражает вспыхивающие огоньки гирлянды. Внезапно в приоткрытое окно врывается порыв ветра, занавески взмывают вверх, и открытка падает со стола, раскрываясь, и теперь отчетливо видно, что в ней написано. 

А написано в ней всего два слова: «Только ты». 

Стив прерывисто вздыхает и прижимается к Баки еще теснее, а Баки улыбается сквозь сон. Его пальцы стискивают ладонь Стива, и они оба затихают до самого утра. 

Гирлянда мигает. 

Все хорошо.


End file.
